


O Berço Azul

by Isabelalina12 (Lina_Miramel)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Parent-Child Relationship, Parental Poseidon, fluff with plot
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-13
Updated: 2010-04-13
Packaged: 2020-11-08 06:38:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20831030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lina_Miramel/pseuds/Isabelalina12
Summary: Era o carma dos deuses ter que observar seus filhos a distância... Poseidon sabia disso muito bem.Mas nada o impedia de visitar o filho, nem que fosse uma única vez.*Baseado nas lembranças que o Percy tinha do pai no 1° livro.





	O Berço Azul

**Author's Note:**

> Essa fic eu fiz com base nas lembranças que o Percy tinha de quando era bebê, ele lembrava do voz do pai e do seu sorriso e tinha certeza de que Poseidon foi visita-lo!  
E daí surgiu essa fic!

Na maior parte do tempo não dá para dizer o humor do mar.

Naquele dia, por exemplo, "o mar esta calmo", era o que todos diriam se o vissem, a água ia e vinha em um ritmo constante, e as ondas batiam no litoral. Mas tudo isso era apenas fachada, na verdade, por dentro, o mar estava em ebulição.

Como ele sabia disso? Ora essa, ele era o mar, e se ele estava em ebulição por dentro, o mar também estava.

Sempre fora ótimo em esconder seus sentimentos, nem mesmo sua esposa conseguia dizer com certeza o que ele pensava... Mas veja bem, ele era um deus, expressar seus sentimentos era um sinal de fraqueza, algo que o deus dos mares não poderia ter! Definitivamente.

E esse dia, mesmo com a notícia das nereidas, não era diferente.

Não são poucos os que dizem que deuses são pais ruins e que não ligam para seus filhos... bem, eles são realmente pais ruins, já que praticamente nunca viam seus filhos, mas dizer que não ligam para seus filhos é outra coisa! Diga-me, que pai não ama seu filho? Eles amam sim, e os protegem e ajudam como podem, só que, como eu disse anteriormente, expressar sentimentos é algo perigoso para os deuses.

E graças a isso todos os jugavam, até mesmo seus próprios filhos. Era um tremendo carma que os deuses tinham que carregar.

Nesse momento, Poseidon parece estar apenas olhando para a janela, observando seu reino como fazia sempre, os sereianos, os peixes e as outras criaturas marinhas passavam e se curvavam a ele, sua expressão estava, como sempre, calma e serena. Mas na verdade é que ele estava com o coração a mil, aquele não era um dia qualquer, era talvez o dia mais importante na vida de um pai, as nereidas acabavam de lhe trazer a notícia, Perceu Jackson acabara de nascer.

Ele queria sorrir, ele queria ir vê-lo, ele queria sair pelo oceano a procura de um valioso presente para dar ao filho, mas não fez nada disso, apenas despachou as nereidas e ficou olhando seu reino.

Amphitrite lhe odiaria.

Zeus lhe odiaria.

E Perseu também, como todos os seus outros filhos semideuses.

Então por que estava feliz?

Passou-se mais ou menos 1 mês se controlando para não ir vê-lo. Até que um dia, no meio de seus afazeres diários algo passou por sua cabeça " uns minutinhos não iam fazer mal a ninguém" e ele acabou cedendo a tentação.

Então lá estava, em um quarto completamente azul, havia desenhos de peixes e algas nas paredes, aquilo com certeza não era por acaso e ele riu por isso. Foi calmamente até o berço azul no centro do quarto.

No berço, dormia um belo pequenino com um macacão azul ( eu disse que era completamente azul), Poseidon parou na beirada do berço e ficou apenas observando. Talvez o pequeno tivesse sentindo a grande presença de um deus, ou talvez ele tivesse sentido que seu pai estava ali, de qualquer forma, ele sentiu Poseidon, e acordou exibindo seus belos olhos verdes como o mar, como os do pai.

O deus do mar sorriu verdadeiramente.

-Olá Perseu- disse- já acordou?

Ele acariciou a pequena e frágil cabecinha com sua mão forte e poderosa de deus, ele seria certamente um bom garoto, ainda mais com uma mãe tão gentil quanto Sally.

É claro que ele não pode deixar de pensar no seu futuro, naquela profecia agonizante que se realizaria se ele completasse 16 anos, aquele bebê tinha um futuro sombrio pela frente. Sentiu um enorme culpa, Perseu teria um final ruim, um final trágico como todos os outros, pois esse era o destino dos heróis, mesmo que não seja ele o herói da profecia.

Olhou entristecido para o berço.

Ele queria estar lá

Ele queria vê-lo crescer.

Ele queria ser parte de sua vida.

Mas não podia, era o seu carma afinal.


End file.
